Viktor Fleischer
Viktor Fleischer is mad scientist with an interest in states of life and death, and the main antagonist of the game. He has Kate kidnapped, and is responsible for the deaths and transformations of most everyone in the mansion, in pursuit of an ultimate goal. He has great plans in mind, for Josh and his wife both, for very personal reasons. History Early life Viktor was born in Switzerland, he became orphaned when both his parents died under mysterious circumstances when he was a child. He was adopted by the Thomas family, he then attended university in Ingolstadt where he graduated at the top of his class in both chemistry and biology. After working as a researcher for the Thomas Foundation, Viktor went independent to continue his own studies, although despite this the foundation continued to lavishly fund Viktor's studies which were rumored to include such questionable endeavours as superhuman abilities, rejuvenation, and eternal life. At some point, Viktor married Mary and took residence in a mansion located somewhere near the forest in Romania. They soon had a child, but Viktor's obsession with his studies soon got the better of him, he performed a surgery on his own child in order to make him "better", however his child did not survive the surgery. The grieving Mary blames Viktor for their child's death, the enraged Viktor strangles her to death. Viktor regrets for what he had done and swore that he will bring Mary back by any means, his grief even led him into dressing as Mary believing that she was still alive. Viktor soon dangles into the dark arts of alchemy through the entity known as O Zhuvindo, he begins to perform inhuman experiments on his own servants and anyone who enters his mansion, turning them into living corpses fitted with mechanical parts. Rise Of Nightmares Viktor boards the train that was passing through the forest and sees Kate, who he considers to be the key to bring back Mary. He dispatches his creation Ernst to kidnap Kate and then derail the train, he later imprisoned the survivors from the derailment, including Kate's husband Josh. In the dungeon, he tortures a survivor, Max by chopping of his hand with an axe and finally kills him, he then pretended that the phone rang and answers it, Viktor leaves the dungeon as Mary "needs" him and tells his zombified nurse to keep an eye on Josh. After Josh had escaped from his prison, Viktor, now dressed as Mary contact Josh via projector showing webcam footage and intimidates him by showing a captive Kate and telling him that he will never find her, which only prompts Josh into finding her. Viktor later ambushes Josh in the caves by sending out the altered Sacha and Tasha to kill him, luckily Josh was able to defeat them and proceeds further into Viktor's mansion. Josh finally found both Viktor and Kate, but Viktor orders Ernst to kill Josh, but he was able to defeat him using his newly acquired weapon Azoth. Viktor was disappointed with Ernst's capabilities and orders him to keep fighting, but Ernst was able to gain his senses back and helps both Josh and Kate escape, the enraged Viktor kills Ernst for his betrayal. Viktor was able to lure both Josh and Kate to O Zhuvindo's ritual site and plans to sacrifice Kate so that he can resurrect Mary, luckily Josh intervenes by destroying the towers that were necessary for the ritual. Viktor proceeds with the ritual anyway, but only for it to backfire, causing Viktor to be burned alive, seemingly killing him in the process. Viktor's mind was reincarnated through thee parasite he had created and was planted in Josh's body by Marchosias while Josh's mind was planted inside Ernst's lifeless body, he was able to fool Kate and led her once again to the ritual site in order to complete the ritual. Yeli later helped Josh to enter the dream realm so that he can confront Viktor in order to regain his body, Viktor transforms into a mechanical form created from the mechanical parts similar to the ones he had fitted on his creations. Josh succeeded in defeating the dream Viktor and regains his body after the parasite had excreted out of him. Josh then travels to the ritual site to rescue Kate and succeeded in defeating Mary, the two escaped the mansion, therefore foiling Viktor's plans. After the credits, it was revealed that Viktor survived the ritual backfire, but was badly burned and had to fully bandaged his body. He boards the same train as Josh and Kate, he takes a seat and opens his briefcase containing more of his parasites, he then sees Kate with a sinister look and lets out an evil laugh. Trivia *He is voiced by Braeden Marcott. Also, his appearance is modeled after his real life actor. *His fighting style is the same as Ernst's.